


Color Pulse

by Sakillama



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aaahhhhhh, F/F, I swear, Marina is trying her best, Pearlina Week, i love them, so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakillama/pseuds/Sakillama
Summary: It’s Pearl and Marina’s first Splatfest as Off The Hook, Marina is nervous thinking they won’t accept her out there for being an octoling, and Pearl tries her best to comfort here and let her know they will go through this together.





	Color Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY WOW Day 2 of Pearlina Week made by CJ_Walker (cough @CJ_Walkerfics on twitter cough) and I’m really pushing myself out of my comfort zone lol, long time I didn’t write something like this, but i hope it’s good and at least enjoyable!!

Today, is the day.

Marina went out for a walk way too early for Pearl to notice, she went out to think and talk to herself without Pearl worrying, she went on and on about their first Splatfest. What if they don’t like me? What if I’m not enough? How could I ever be anyways, I’m an octoling after all, how could they like me? With all these thoughts in mind, Marina was really going through a hard time. She couldn’t concentrate on anything else. While she loved the idea of being with Pearl on the scenario, she couldn’t help but worry.

After taking more time than she needed she finally came back home, but after opening the door she saw a worried Pearl waiting, sitting down and desperately looking at her phone. Once she heard the door opening she immediately got up and approached Marina.

“Marina!” She exclaimed, “Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere!” Worriedly seeing if Marina was okay, she added “you shouldn’t be out there alone.”

“Why, Pearl?” Marina said, being passively aggressive, “Why shouldn’t I be alone? Because they won’t accept me?”

Oh no I didn’t

She fucked up, this was just what she needed. Having Pearl worried wasn’t enough, huh? Now you’re treating her horribly, she doesn’t deserve this, this is not what she wants from you. It’s all because you’re a bad person, right? You’re not one of them, and you will never be-

“You shouldn’t be alone because we’re a duo. We stay together, through everything. What’s happening?”

Marina couldn’t take it anymore.

“Pearl, I can’t.” She murmured, almost to herself, while hugging her arms into her chest, trying her best not to collapse right in front of her beloved. “I can’t!”

She really couldn’t deal with it anymore, she wanted to say everything she has ever felt since the moment they met to now, how far they’ve come, for her to now start regretting it.

“Marina...” Pearl finally got the courage to start talking again, “Once you see it, you’ll forget about it. I promise.” She said while getting closer to Marina, removing the octoling’s arms to exchange them with hers, now hugging Marina.

“Hey... it’s gonna be okay, alright?” Pearl murmured into the air, while passing her fingers through Marina’s tentacles. “You got this, we got this, together. We’re together. I won’t let anything happen to you as long as you promise me to stay by my side.” 

There was a few seconds of silence, when suddenly a sobbed was heard from the younger one, as she hugged tighter.

 

Finally, it is time, they were on top of the scenario, both of them we’re being cheered on by every cephalopod in the plaza, Marina couldn’t be happier.

“See? I told you it would be okay!”

“As long as we’re together, I won’t let anything happen to you.”


End file.
